Robert Dies (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
'''Robert Dies '''is a Venture: Bounty level in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough Section 1: Robert's Dream Really precise jumping and the longest slide ever await your entrance into this level. You begin on a platform. In front of you are a series of moving crates. These containers have spikes on the sides so you will need to watch them to time your jumps accordingly. Once you get to that next platform, you can go one of two ways. Let us go left first. You will find a Robert Jacob robot. Fight Godzilla. Press the buttons shown on screen, and eventually you will be punching him to the ground. Do this four times to "defeat" him, though he will melt your droid with a robot after this. Go through the city, and then go inside of the tank. Fire your turret at a bunch of targets on the Green Mushroom. It will fall down, and break apart. Rebuild it into a 1 Up Mushroom. Eat the mushroom to gain an "extra life" or otherwise restore all of your hearts. You will find a Jumbo Tron next. As Cyan, drill your pickax into the gigantic remote. You will be able to change channels now. Switch to two Spider Men slapping each other. This will distract the large lime slime alien blocking the way. Then proceed to the next area. You will find an angry guy. Build the word "Triggered" out of of the orange bricks by grabbing onto the crane's lever using acrobatics. This will attract the attention of Shrek and Sportacus, who will dab. Build a Mind Control Device using the bricks to the left via the crane. Take control of Shrek. Pull the handles on the Quadjumper to explode it. As Sportacus, Master Build by using the Quadjumper, a house, and the street; this will create something that looks like a retarded spider. Ride on this mech. Charge it up to cause a shockwave; this will destroy the rock wall blocking the way. Press the X button to stop the Mind Control, and then walk of to your house. When you walk in, however, you will find yourself in a terrible fate... Section 2: Lost in the Underworld You are hiding from the Skeleton and must sneak through the red woods. Move forward and smash the LEGO objects to knock free a boulder. Follow the on screen prompt to practice throwing objects. Target the raven in the tree and it will startle the Skeletal Steed, clearing the path forward. Use the shovel to dig up another rock and throw it at the big rock. It will come loose and roll down the hill, spooking the Skeleton Bronco once more and again making the path ahead safe. As you continue forward toward the large oak, watch out for the Skeleton patrolling the path. If you walk into his field of view you will become scared to death. Wait for the Skeleton to move and use the alder to sneak past him. Soon you will come across a door. Walk through and run out on the stick to scare the Abyssinian Pie away. On the other side of the stream, use the pitchfork to grow a series of saplings to hide from the Skeletons. Save at the checkpoint if you wish and pick up the checkered LEGO bricks around the area. Place them in front of the rock so that you can shove it forward, frightening the Skeleton away so that you can move on. Pick up another boulder and throw it at the ash tree then pick it up again and throw it at the barn owl in the tan oak to make the Skeleton move again. Switch to grow the LEGO bay tree to create a platform over the large madang tree. In the next area, switch to the fishing rod and fish off the dock to pull up a boulder. Throw it at the torch across the bridge ladder to block the Skeleton's path forward. Wade through the brook and dig up another stone with the shovel. Target the beehive above the Skeleton to knock it down. The bumblebees will clear the cobweb blocking your progress, allowing you to hide in the log under the Skeleton and sneak forward. Pick up one last stone and throw it at the peewee bird to clear the final stretch. After the cut scene you will run from the Skeleton. Avoid the obstacles as you run forward and more Skeletons join in the chase. Eventually you will reach the Boat and be free of your pursuers, bringing the section to an end. Section 3: More Stuff You will wake up from the dream. Call on the cell phone, where you will hear some really loud music. Yep, you are still in the hallucination. Walk through your house and use Wall Cut on the door to get out. Run out fast, as there is a television with a 5 Gum commercial on it just waiting to drop! Eat the syrup of ipecac; it's not like anything bad will happen; oh yeah, something bad does happen; you throw up Heimlich the Caterpillar. Cue Seinfeld theme. Walk through the road, and try to get to the Pawn Shop. Go shopping at the Pawn Shop. Use a Sword Switch to move a crane around. Lift up the different shelves until you get to the one with Canned Rick Erickson. Go to Rick Erickson, his old man Harambe, and his son, Dat Boi. Purchase the Canned Rick Erickson with 10,000 Studs. If you don't have that much, restart the section. Finally, go to the Interpretive Dance School. Here at Meme University, you will do a button combination dance as you dab frantically while You Reposted in the Wrong Neighborhood plays in the background. In a cut scene, the Metro Police find Robert Jacob, sleeping, on the ground. They place him on the helicopter and fly away. This begins a shooter sequence. As a Metro Police, fire the torpedo tubes to explode the Silver LEGO objects on the Void Dome. Eventually, you will pick up a Sonar Megaphone; fire this to shatter the glass. Finally, fly inside and snipe down all of the Void Monsters with your BB Guns. Finally, in order to escape, pick up the Phaser. Fire the blaster at the Golden LEGO object on the dome, then fly out. Category:Levels Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Venture Category:Venture Levels Category:Venture: Bounty Category:Venture: Bounty Levels